


[Podfic] in cayenne and honey, in vinegar and lime

by quietnight



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BAMF Okoye, Character Study, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Illustrated, M'Baku is my new favorite dude, M/M, Or Is It?, POV M'Baku, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Post-Black Panther (2018), Scrupulously Canon, T'Challa and Nakia's Wedding, White Wolf Bucky, World Wide Wakanda, a tale of true love sex buddies and tangled politics, and what a character!, because bucky, many awesome African traditions, some vague references to suicidal ideation, to fuck your enemy is to know your friend, tradition versus progress: a dilemma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: M’Baku fought for T’Challa. But should he keep fighting for T’Challa’s vision? The king is professing change, such deep change, while the Jabari are supposed to be the guardians of tradition.It’s a complex problem, which demands a cool head. So M’Baku could really do without an old love coming back to haunt him, an obnoxious royal teenager, and T’Challa’s secret one-armed guest.





	[Podfic] in cayenne and honey, in vinegar and lime

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in cayenne and honey, in vinegar and lime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826525) by [alby_mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves), [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/pseuds/Nonymos). 



[Download MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1cQyeOuVzXOV1vlQ6K0OVytuCYDdIJ24S/view?usp=sharing) from Gdrive (171 MB) (Length: 3:03:10)

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story blew me away when I first read it, art and words both! Then while recording I kept finding new things to love every time I sat down to work on the podfic. I am a little sad that it's done - I kinda want to move in and live here. 
> 
> Thank you alby and nonymos for bringing all of Wakanda but especially M'Baku to vivid and boisterous life. He really is my new favorite character in the MCU. A thousand more thanks for permission to record and to re-post the lovely cover art. (The rest of alby's gorgeous art can be seen by clicking through the link above to the text version of the story - IT IS NOT TO BE MISSED!!!) 
> 
> Even if you are primarily a stucky shipper, maybe consider giving this fic a try. This is a story about two people finding comfort and understanding with each other while in love with someone else. And as always, there's a happy ending. ;))) 
> 
> Music is by the rockin' Alex Boye:  
> "Hello"  
> "Location"  
> "Ho, Hey"


End file.
